Phantasma
The Phantasma is 's signature shotgun that fires deadly focused beams of that also deals damage. Its Alternate Fire manually charges, and launches a large plasma bomb that explodes into 5 additional homing projectiles, dealing more damage the longer the alt-fire is charged. It also possesses a higher magazine size when used by Revenant. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *High damage – effective against shields. *Second highest status chance of all shotguns, behind , and second highest status chance of all continuous and automatic primary weapons, behind . **Can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: , , and . **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Primary fire: **Pinpoint accuracy. **Tied with and for the highest fire rate of all shotguns. **Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. **Innate infinite Punch Through against bodies. *Alternate Fire charges the weapon to fire a large plasma bomb that explodes in a 5''' meter radius, which then releases '''5 seeking projectiles. **The longer the charge is held down, the more damage is dealt by the explosion and its projectiles. *Fastest reload speed of all primary shotguns. *No damage fall-off. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *No or damage – less effective against armor and health. **Damage cannot be increased with and mods. *Lowest critical chance of all shotguns. *Low critical multiplier. *Primary fire: **Damage ramps up from 15% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 15% over 2 seconds. **Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one beam will proc a status; the actual base status chance per shot is ~8.83%. **Innate Punch Through does not apply to surfaces, requiring Punch Through mods. **Limited range of 20 meters. **Poor ammo economy. *Alt-fire: **Projectile has travel time with heavy arcing. **Explosion inflicts self-damage. *Low magazine size; requires frequent reloading. Notes *When wielded by , the Phantasma's magazine size is increased by 4''' rounds, for a total of '''15 rounds. *The listed damage is the total of all the beams' damage value. The actual damage per beam is 10 , and 5''' . *Multiple beams hitting the target at the same time will combine into a single damage tick, similar to the . **Like other Continuous Weapons, adding multishot will not increase the chance for status procs per ammo used. However, the multishot applies normally to secondary-fire. *The alt-fire charge attack discharges a ball of plasma that explodes in a '''5-meter radius on contact with an enemy or object. **Upon explosion, 5''' bomblets will be scattered into the air and begin homing in on nearby targets. **Plasma ball and each bomblet deal '''15 damage upon impact and 73 damage in the explosion, with a smaller radius on bomblets. *Charging consumes ammo, up to a full magazine on full charge. **Damage dealt by the plasma bomb is directly proportional to the amount of ammo consumed during the charge. *The plasma bomb deals self-damage, however, the bomblets spawned from it will only seek enemies and will not hurt the player. *The charge rate is not affected by fire rate mods. **Charge rate consumes a set 11 ammo per second. Modding to increase magazine capacity will allow a longer total charge, and thus more damage. **In the event the appropriate Reactant Buff grants the Phantasma infinite ammo, the charge will only consume up to the Phantasma's maximum magazine size. Trivia *''Phantasma'' (φάντασμα) is Ancient Greek for "ghost" or "apparition", and is the basis of the words "phantom" and "phantasm". **Phantasma can also be seen as a portmanteau of "phantom" and "plasma". *The Phantasma is the fourth Sentient weapon that players can wield (following , , and Amps). It is also the first Sentient weapon to be a primary weapon, and the first one to be themed specifically around the Eidolons rather than normal Sentients. **The Phantasma is also the first weapon to require Sentient Cores to craft. *The Phantasma is the first weapon to have an Alternate Fire that grants the user an option to tap, or press and hold for as long as desired (or until the entire magazine is consumed). Media PhantasmPreview.jpg Revenant Weapon.jpg Phantasma Shotgun Showcase (2 Forma) "2nd BEST SHOTGUN" Phantasma Build Guide Warframe PHANTASMA build - Spooky Shotgun? 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *Having a ‘signature’ weapon now actually benefits you! **Phantasma: Has 15 magazine when wielded by Revenant.﻿ *Phantasma’s Alt Fire homing projectile amount is no longer based on charge time. Alt Fire now releases 5 total homing projectiles. *Phantasma’s Alt Fire damage per projectile now scales based on charge time. *Fixed inability to equip Sinister Reach on the Phantasma. *Phantasma alt-fire will now seek targets in all directions, instead of behind the projectile. *Introduced. }} See Also * , 's signature two-handed nikana. de:Phantasma es:Phantasma pt:Phantasma fr:Phantasma Category:Update 23 Category:Sentient Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Continuous Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Signature Weapons Category:Self Damage Weapons